


Визит профессора

by Svengaly



Series: Другая история [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hogben Chronicles - Henry Kuttner & C. L. Moore
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Жанр: юмор <br/>Рейтинг: G <br/>Дисклеймер: по мотивам произведений Джоан Роулинг и Генри Каттнера. <br/>Примечание: фик написан в рамках «Другой истории»<br/>Этот Северус Снейп и эта Гермиона Грейнджер выросли при Командоре и никогда не имели дела с Волдемортом, а из этого Тома Волдеморт подавно не вырастет. Что из него вырастет при таких приёмных родителях, совершенно непонятно.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Визит профессора

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: юмор   
> Рейтинг: G   
> Дисклеймер: по мотивам произведений Джоан Роулинг и Генри Каттнера.   
> Примечание: фик написан в рамках «Другой истории»  
> Этот Северус Снейп и эта Гермиона Грейнджер выросли при Командоре и никогда не имели дела с Волдемортом, а из этого Тома Волдеморт подавно не вырастет. Что из него вырастет при таких приёмных родителях, совершенно непонятно.

"Он медленно сел, придерживая рукой раскалывающуюся от боли голову. Пальцы больше не сжимали хроноворот. На улице майское тепло сменила зима. Или все-таки поздняя осень?

Северус попробовал подняться, тело слушалось плохо, но неожиданно кто-то поддержал его под локоть, помогая принять вертикальное положение. Северус оглянулся и застонал:

— Мисс Грейнджер, кто позволил вам лезть не в своё дело?

— Сэр, — громким шёпотом ответила девушка, — я не могла вас бросить одного.

«Дежа вю», — обреченно подумал Северус."  
Снарк

В Иннсмут мы переехали после истории с огненным василиском. 

По правде говоря, тетка Коул сама напросилась на неприятности. Повадилась заглядывать к нам в окна, а потом рассказывать соседям всякие небылицы – будто у нас мебель летает по дому, моя сестренка Сьюзен внезапно делается невидимой, а у нашей собаки Пушка семь голов. Всё вранье. Не летает у нас мебель, только котлы иногда. Сьюзен просто слишком мала, чтобы дотянуться до дверной ручки, поэтому проходит сквозь стены. И про семь голов чушь полная. Три головы у Пушка, больше сроду не было. 

В общем, решил я её отвадить и сделал огненного василиска. Когда тетка Коул заглянула через замочную скважину, василиск посмотрел на неё с той стороны. 

Мама быстро привела её в чувство, но она всё равно на нас нажаловалась. По городу поползли слухи, и нам пришлось срочно уезжать. 

Так мы и обосновались в Иннсмуте. Народ тут странноватый, зато занимается своими делами и не лезет в чужие, а нам того и надо. Папа говорит, у нас не балаган, чтобы ходили всякие и пялились. А вот профессор из Хогвартса как раз любил совать нос в чужие дела, через то и пострадал. 

Принесло его как раз под Рождество. Снегу выпало много, но было не холодно, так что я сидел на крылечке и набивал хлопушки волшебным горошком. Тут-то он и появился — высокий дядька в фиолетовом плаще, с длиннющей бородой и кудрями, как у девчонки. Я сначала подумал, это актер какой-нибудь, из тех, которые приехали давать рождественское представление в ратуше. 

— Здравствуй, сынок, — начал он. 

— Я вам не сынок, — ответил я. 

Папаша нашёлся. Смех один. 

— Какой тебе год, мальчик? — продолжал он ко мне приставать. 

— Одиннадцатый миновал. Через неделю будет двенадцать.

— Да ты совсем взрослый! Тебе пора ходить в школу.

Тут я понял, кто он такой. 

В конце лета к нам начали прилетать совы с приглашениями в школу чародейства и волшебства. Мама с папой тогда долго обсуждали, как им быть, два раза поссорились, выбили стекла в доме — у нас такое случается, когда от столкновения их характеров образуется слишком много энергии. Я никак не мог понять, что плохого, если я буду там учиться, но папа сказал, это не моего ума дела, а мама выругала его за непедагогичность. Наконец они решили, что сами будут учить меня всему. На совах папа испытывал свое новое зелье, и они шлялись по дому пешком, то и дело затевая водить хороводы. Мы со Сьюзен очень смеялись. Потом мама обозвала нас с папой вивисекторами и прогнала сов обратно в Хогвартс. Наверное, там что-то поняли и больше никого не присылали. До этого дня. 

Профессору надоело ждать. 

— Ты не пригласишь меня в дом?

Мама постоянно твердит, что я должен соблюдать приличия. А папа говорит, приличия выдумали, чтобы легче было тобой манипулировать. Но я всё равно решил быть вежливым, поэтому поднялся с крыльца.

— Подождите, — сказал я, — минуточку. Я сейчас позову родителей. Мне нельзя впускать в дом незнакомцев.

— Разумно, — ответил он.

На самом деле никто мне ничего не запрещал, только в нашей семье лучше предупреждать о визитах посторонних. 

Мама с папой были на кухне. Папа варил пунш, а мама за ним присматривала. В прошлом году папа переложил в пунш духа Рождества, и наш дом всю ночь парил над землей. Хорошо хоть, соседи были такие весёлые, что не заметили бы, даже если бы мы стали летать над городом, распевая Dingle Bell и разбрасывая конфетти. 

— Пап, мам, — сказал я. — Там к нам гость пришел. Профессор из Хогвартса.

— Я даже знаю, как его зовут, — ответила мама. Она у меня такая, все наперед знает. Всякие там кассандры ей в подметки не годятся. — Где он?

— Ждёт на улице.

— Фу, Том. Как невежливо! — сказала мама.

— Хочешь, чтобы он увидел всё это? — я ткнул пальцем в кухонных демонов. 

Мама говорит, если хочешь, чтобы индейка или барашек на вертеле поджарились идеально, не теряя сочности — призови пару демонов. Эти ребята знают, как обращаться с огнём.

Папа хмыкнул, а мама вздохнула и пошла приглашать незваного профессора в дом. 

— Мама, — я показал на демонов, бежавших за мамой по пятам. 

Отправлять их туда, откуда они явились, было поздно, так что мама по-быстрому превратила их в пару пушистых тапочек, надела на ноги и отворила дверь. 

— Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор! 

Профессор, пялившийся на яблони, бросавшиеся ранетками в воробьёв, так и подскочил. 

— Прошу вас, проходите. 

Тут и папа подоспел, поздоровался с гостем и обнял маму за талию. 

На профессора он смотрел очень странно, а улыбался ещё страннее. Похоже, он немножко взбодрился при помощи домашней огневодки, которую сам настаивал на травах. 

— Фу, как от тебя твоими травами пахнет! — Мама отпихнула его локтем и показала все зубы в улыбке. 

Зубы у мамы шикарные. На месте профессора я бы насторожился. Последний раз, по слухам, она так улыбнулась грабителям, которые напали на нее, когда она возвращалась одна с покупками через пустырь. Когда папа узнал о нападении, он просто огнём начал плеваться. Тут же побежал их искать, чтобы сделать с ними всякое. Только они уже смылись. Говорят, приятели этих бандитов подняли их на смех, когда они прибежали в бар, где паслись в свободное от разбоя время, в штанах, испачканных чем-то коричневым. Подсказываю — это был не шоколад.

Но профессор не знал мою маму, поэтому принял её улыбку за чистую монету и расслабился. 

— Чем обязаны? 

Это папа решил поддержать беседу.

— Я хотел потолковать с вами о Томе. 

Так я и знал. 

— Почему вы вспомнили о нём только к Рождеству? – спросил папа. 

— Может, вы по-хорошему уйдёте? — сказал я. — Не поеду я ни в какую школу. 

«Сын!» — рявкнул папа у меня в голове, и я живо прикусил язык. 

Мама заметила, что мы опять разговариваем в уме, и нахмурилась. Она терпеть не может, когда кто-нибудь делает то, чего не умеет она сама. Пожалуй, это единственное, что у них с папой общего. Кроме меня, Малыша и Сьюзен, конечно. 

Тетка Коул как-то спросила ее, зачем она вышла за папу. 

«Для контраста», — сказала мама. 

Тетка больше ни разу её ни о чем таком не спрашивала. 

— Я надеюсь, что наши приглашения до вас дошли, — сказал профессор.

— Надежды юношей питают, отраду старцам подают, — ответил папа. – Хотите выпить? 

— С удовольствием, — согласился профессор. — Так вот, приглашения…

— Дошли, — мама снова улыбнулась, на этот раз нервно, и незаметно топнула левой ногой. Наверное, тапок укусил ее за палец. — Том останется дома. Мы сами его всему выучим. 

Профессор покачал головой (очки у него заблестели, как бенгальские огни), отпил из рюмки и начал страшно кашлять. 

Мама похлопала его по спине и снова топнула ногой, на этот раз изо всех сил. Тапок сердито запищал. 

— Не в то горло? — заботливо спросил папа. – Может быть, ещё?

— Нет, — прохрипел профессор. – Ни за что! Так я о вашем сыне. Том, неужели ты не хочешь поехать в школу? Там много мальчиков и девочек, таких, как ты. 

— Мама говорит, таких, как я, вообще больше нет. 

— Для каждой матери её ребенок особенный. — Профессор посмотрел на меня поверх очков. Похоже, я ему не очень нравился. — Дети вроде тебя должны обучаться в особенном месте. Я знаю, ты любишь своих папу и маму, но они ведь не маги… 

Тут из зеркала выпал мячик, а за ним вылезла Сьюзен. 

Она часто так делает, когда ей лень спускаться по лестнице. Завидев профессора, она сунула палец в рот и уставилась на него во все глаза. В руках она держала куклу, на которой отрабатывала дистанционные чары. Волосы у куклы слегка обгорели. 

— Наша дочка, — сказала мама. — Сьюзи, поздоровайся с дядей. 

— Здра… — прошептала Сьюзен и спряталась за папино кресло. 

Ей всего четыре, и она очень застенчивая. 

— Какая милая девочка, — сказал профессор и поправил очки. — Вы ведь не маги, верно? Я никогда не слышал о Снейпах. 

— Мы не пожарная сирена, чтоб нас все слышали, — сказал папа очень сдержанно. 

Он может быть очень сдержанным, когда хочет. Правда, хочет он не очень часто. 

Сьюзен позвала мячик, и тот подкатился к её ногам. 

— Очень, очень милая, — профессор прищурился на мячик. — Просто удивительно, что о вас ничего не знают в Министерстве. 

— Нечего о нас знать, — сказал папа. 

Тут я заметил, что посреди гостиной валяется горшок, в котором мы делаем золото на мелкие расходы. Мама долго не хотела его заводить — мол, это нечестно, но папа её убедил. Сказал, что вливание золота поддержит угасающую британскую экономику, а нам со Сьюзен и Малышу нужно полноценное питание. Тогда мама согласилась. Тем более что книги нынче недешевы, а брать их даром ей не позволяет совесть. 

Пока профессор таращился на Сьюзен, как на какую-то диковину, я показал маме на горшок. Она сделала большие глаза, быстренько исказила пространство, и горшка не стало. 

Из клетки, стоявшей на подоконнике, послышался писк и возня. Шаль, которой был закрыта клетка, заколыхалась. 

— Хомяки, — сказал я.

В клетке пронзительно свистнули. 

— И канарейка, — добавил папа. 

Когтистая ручка отодвинула краешек шали. Генчард выглянул наружу. 

Профессор побледнел и отодвинулся вместе с креслом.

— Он хороший, — сказал я. — Никому не причиняет вреда. Главное, из клетки его не выпускать. 

— Значит, вы все-таки маги, — профессор погладил бороду. 

— С чего вы взяли? — удивился папа.

— Па-аберегись! — Из кухни выбежало блюдо с желе, распахнуло дверь и уселось в снег, охлаждаться. 

Сьюзен воспользовалась тем, что профессор отвлёкся, бросила мячик в зеркало и запрыгнула следом. 

Мама вздохнула. 

— Где вы учились? — прицепился к ней профессор. — В Хогвартсе? 

— Нет, — хором ответили папа с мамой. Мама немного запнулась. Она не любила врать. 

Наверху заплакал Малыш. 

— Извините, — мама стряхнула правый тапок. 

Он превратился в демона и помчался наверх, качать колыбель. 

«Правильно, — подумал я. — Чего теперь притворяться». 

— Вы не понимаете, — сказал папа. — Мы не можем отпустить Тома. 

— Хорошо, — профессор встал. — Мне жаль вам это говорить, но я не могу допустить, чтобы ребенок с таким магическим потенциалом оставался без присмот… без образования. Я обязан сообщить о вашей семье в Министерство. 

Он покосился на зеркало, из которого на него смотрела Сьюзен, прижавшись носом к стеклу, потом — на клетку с Генчардом. 

— Я в любом случае обязан о вас сообщить, — заявил он. 

«Сейчас что-то будет», — понял я и не ошибся.

— Тогда простите, — сказала мама. — Petrificus Totalus!

Профессор упал, как замороженный. 

— Я чувствую себя так, будто ударила родного отца, — пожаловалась мама. 

— Во-первых, мы не можем допустить, чтобы у нас забрали Тома. Во-вторых, о нашей семье никто не должен знать. Нам придется это сделать. 

И мама согласилась. 

Они выгнали меня из комнаты, но я приоткрыл дверь и видел, как они опустились на колени по обе стороны от профессора и сделали с ним то, что должны были. 

— Какой же станет история — без него? — сказала мама вечером, когда мы со Сьюзен разворачивали подарки, а Малыш пускал пузыри на маминых коленях. 

— Совсем другой, — ответил папа. 

А я ничего не сказал, потому что был занят: рассматривал большой стеклянный шар, внутри которого был красивый замок, и лес, и озеро. Вокруг замка ходили крохотные человечки. 

— Это твой подарок на Рождество. Карманный Хогвартс с карманным Дамблдором, — сказал папа и почему-то засмеялся. 

Мама опять рассердилась и велела ему, чтоб не смел такое говорить, и что он недостоин даже мизинца великого человека, и что она тоже недостойна, но иначе было нельзя, и там он счастлив. Наверное. 

Мне было немного жаль, что я не поеду в школу. Я потряс шар, и в нём начался снегопад. И за нашими окнами пошёл снег. 

«А вдруг, — подумал я, — мы тоже живем в шаре? И кто-то держит его в руке и смотрит на нас снаружи, и у него там тоже Рождество?» 

Думать об этом было забавно.

— Счастливого Рождества, профессор, — сказал я. – Счастливого Рождества, Кто-то Снаружи! Хо-хо-хо!

Генчард жрал цыпленка в своей клетке, и белые перья сыпались на пол. 

~ fin ~


End file.
